Dangerous Games
by morgana starfire
Summary: ZADR, PWP!  Things get out of control when Zim finds Dib hiding in his lab.  Very mature content and language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, nor make any monies **

**Warning: PWP, language and major slash and VERY graphic! This could turn into more games, but nothing that will be routine so to speak.**

**This one is dedicated to Undividable!**

**Hide and Seek**

**

* * *

**

Fuck, he was running out of time. He looked back over his shoulder, his heart pounding. Nothing yet, but he was sure it wouldn't take Zim long to discover how far down in his labs he had gotten. Dib ran down the hallway.

"DIB!" Zim's voice came over the speakers. "I know you're down there."

Shit!

Dib dashed into a room, the door slid shut behind him. He spun but it wouldn't open. Okay, no need to panic yet, he still had time. He turned back around and looked at his surroundings and cursed himself seven ways till Sunday. Dib found himself in a dead end, with little and no where to hide.

He had to think fast. Dib quickly took his jacket off and tried to stuff it near the back of the room. If he could distract Zim long enough, he might be able to sneak out and make his way back to the main level of the house. He shoved some boxes aside and squeezed in between them. And he waited. The longer he waited the more nervous he got.

The door flew open and Dib almost squeaked from fright. Zim stood in the door frame, the light shining behind him cast his face in shadows, but his antennae flicked towards the room. The low chuckle that came from him sent shivers down Dib's spine

"Nowhere to go in here Dib." He laughed as he stepped into the room.

Dib held his breath until the alien walked past him, hoping that Zim would fall for his little ploy. It took seconds but Zim cried triumphantly and lunged at the jacket. Dib had to move quick and slipped out the door but not before Zim screamed his frustration as he realized his mistake.

Zim moved fast and bounded out of the room hot on Dib's trail. He quickly glanced back and almost stumbled as Zim propelled himself along the corridor with his spider legs. There was no way in hell he was getting out of there now. The blast hit the side of the wall in front of him making Dib fly sideways and stumble to his knees.

Then he felt those familiar claws sink into him as they yanked him back. Dib suddenly found himself on his back staring wide eyed up at the grinning Invader. His hands pinned above his head by spider limbs.

"Found you Dib." Zim cooed.

Dib thrashed about which only made Zim laugh with glee. But Zim had made one mistake. His feet were still free, so Dib kicked out at him and landed a good shot to Zim's midsection. The green alien grunted and then he kneeled on Dib's legs making him very immobile. It still didn't mean he didn't try to get away.

"Fucking alien bastard." Dib spat at him even as his breathing hitched in his throat and the blood pounded through his veins.

Zim's black gloved hand moved so fast Dib barely saw it, but he knew that it encased his neck and squeezed slightly, making his air supply suddenly harder to get. His face lowered down to his, eye's narrowed.

"Oh Dib-human, when will you learn?" His serpentine tongue licked slowly up Dib's check. Dib was aware of his other hand slipped up under his t-shirt and he squirmed. "I do plan on doing some fucking."

Dib was about to retort when Zim crushed his mouth on his. That tongue slipped inside, seeming to map it out, running over every cure and sensitive spot he didn't know he had. And it definitely sent a rush of blood to the lower part of his body, his traitorous body moaning with the sensation.

Zim pulled back, a feral light gleamed in his eyes and Dib's opened wide and struggled. The clawed hand was moved away from his throat but found its way to the top of his t-shirt along with his other one and in one swift motion his shirt was torn in half down the middle. Zim immediately pushed the material aside, exposing his chest. Those dark red orbs shinned fiercely as they stared down at Dib.

"Z-Zim be reasonable, this is not…" But whatever he was going to say he couldn't remember. Not when Zim's tongue and mouth began to suck on one of his nipples. His back arched as the sensations sent electric jolts straight to his cock.

Zim moved to the other nipple as his hand pinched the freed nub. He moaned louder this time and his hips tried to roll upwards. He didn't get very far with Zim still on his legs.

"What was that _hyuman_?"

Dib gasped as Zim reached down and cupped his erection, which was getting painfully harder by the second. He couldn't stop himself from pressing into that touch. Zim leaned towards Dib and licked, nipped and kissed his neck and chest. Dib was panting.

"Are you going to beg for Zim to let you go, hmm?" And now Zim straddled his hips and rubbed his own hard member over his.

"N-no." Dib gasped. He wanted his pants off, he wanted to feel skin against his. Zim seemed to feel the same way and quickly had Dib's pants removed, or what was left of them when he was done. Even his boxers were in tatters. Dib pulled at his restraints but the spider's limbs were unmoving. He whimpered.

As Zim sat on him he slowly removed his own uniform, watching how it affected him. Dib licked his lips, his eyes running over the invader, marking every move. Oh, how he wished his hands were free so he could slide them over that body, press it into his. Zim even removed his gloves and ran those naked hands all over him. Dib could only moan and quiver and beg. Words he wasn't even aware he muttered.

"What are you begging for Dib-thing?" Zim's breath ghosted over his cock and it twitched with anticipation. His breathing was ragged, mouth dry. "You want me to do this?" and his tongue ran from the base of his cock to the tip, slipping in slightly to the opening lapping at the pre come there. Dib cried out.

"God YES, please!"

And without any warning Zim's mouth encased his erection, his tongue doing things that should have been illegal as it swirled around and tugged at his cock. Dib cried out, he wasn't going to hold out much longer and pumped up into the Irken's mouth.

"I'm going to…"

Zim pulled off and gripped the base of his cock, squeezing slightly stopping his climax.

"I don't think so Dib, not until Zim's done with you."

"Please Zim, please, god please." he almost sobbed with need.

"Yes, beg for me Dib." Zim claimed his mouth again and Dib thrust his tongue back, trying to get what he could. He felt the Invaders fingers slide down and press against his sensitive opening. He didn't even feel shame as he spread his legs open further for him. The finger pressed inside easily and Dib squirmed and moaned as it worked its way in and out. It wasn't long before the other finger joined it and Dib's eyes closed and he threw his head back against the floor from the pleasurable feeling. Especially when Zim hit _that_ spot. That spot that made him see stars and white light.

"Please Zim please fuck me Zim, please."

Zim's' breathing sounded as ragged as his own. "You know what I want to hear Dib. Say it!" and he emphasized the command with another thrust against his prostate making him yelp out with pleasure.

It felt as if his brain had shorted out as he tried to recall what Zim wanted him to say.

"The game." Zim murmured to remind him as he removed his fingers from Dib making him groan with the loss. But then he felt something else press into that opening and he began to quiver with anticipation.

"You win Zim, you win. Now fuck me!" He practically shouted. And with that Zim slammed his alien cock into him. Dib was vaguely aware of the spider arms freeing his hands, as he was able to run them over Zim's body as he thrust into him. Zim's own hands were gripping his hips to help meet his thrusts. He was dimly aware that he would have bruises tomorrow, but the thought left as soon as it had come. Dib hands grabbed the aliens head and brought it towards his in a frantic, hard kiss.

"Oh, oh god Zim, right there, fuck." He panted as his climax built again. Dib reached up and grabbed an antenna giving it a good yank. Zim hissed as his eyes narrowed and soon was pounding him harder if that was possible. Dib gave one more yank before his world shattered.

His back arched and he shouted so loud he was sure the neighbors had to have heard him way above them. Zim yelled out shortly after, his Irken language adding to Dib's climax shivers. All Zim had to do sometimes was speak to him in Irken and he could almost come without being touched.

Dib clutched at Zim, his legs had wrapped around him, their bodies were covered in sweat and their breathing was still harsh and ragged. Zim lay sprawled on top of him. The world slowly put itself back together as Dib reached up and gently rubbed the abused antenna. Zim cooed softly and nuzzled Dib's neck. His serpentine tongue lazily sliding across his sweaty, salty neck.

Zim pulled back and kissed Dib more leisurely, slowly this time, then sat up and began to pull on his clothes. Dib looked at his ruined clothes.

"Do you have to destroy my clothes every time you win?" Dib asked, although he really wasn't upset. He liked it, Zim knew he liked it, just like he knew Zim liked him to struggle when he got caught. Zim just grinned and pulled him up into his arms for more kisses. Zim's hands reached down and squeezed his ass pressing Dib against him.

"Why Dib? Are you ready to play some more?"

Dib wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and lowered his mouth to his. He let his tongue run over his lips, sucking gently on the bottom one before letting his tongue slip into his mouth. No battle this time, just a caress, a slight tease. Zim growled softly, pleased with the show of affection. He pulled back just enough to whisper to him.

"Let me find some more clothes first. I don't plan on losing next time." Dib began to kiss down the side of Zim's neck.

Zim grunted. "You only win when Zim lets you win."

Dib grinned and straightened, he pulled an antennae towards him and practically fucked it with his mouth. Sucking on the tip and running his tongue along the length of it. Zim shuddered and quivered against him his hands curled around his biceps, trying to stay on his feet. His small little gasps and coos were starting to get Dib excited again.

"I-I could, maybe, let you win one more time." Zim muttered.

Dib pulled back and smiled at the state of arousal and bliss on his aliens face. Zim blinked a few times to clear his head than glared at Dib.

"I'll give you to the count of one hundred, plus a little extra for me to get some new clothes." And with that Dib turned and headed for the upper level and he began to count out loud. "One, two, three, four…"


End file.
